On the Hotline
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: It's just a little oneshot based on Pretty Ricky's On the Hotline. Check it out! DaveOC


_Hey guys... I wrote this one-shot while I was listening to Pretty Ricky's "On the Hotline". Check it out and enjoy! _

**On the Hotline**

7:30 P.M.

The phone rings while Claudia Mitchell is submerged in the depths of a well-deserved bath after a long day at her office in Titan Towers.

"Hello." Claudia spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey you." Dave Bautista spoke in return. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good and how about yourself?"

"I'd be better if you were here with me?"

"Really."

"Yeah, really."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No - why would you think that?"

"Because of the way you stormed out earlier."

"Oh well, I had a lot on my mind."

Smiling only to himself, Dave heard the sound of water splashing around. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath, why?"

"I heard water in the background."

"Oh yeah, that's me in the bathtub."

Dave's mind started to wonder as he continued listening to Claudia's thrashing around in the water. He had long admitted to himself that there was something most definitely interesting about her. She was very beautiful. With her long black hair, big brown eyes and soft contours of her face. Her soft full lips and her caramel skin complexion. And her smile was unsurpassed. The way her face would light up when she would smile was nothing short of beautiful. To the way she would walk - she carried herself in a very strong and confident manner. To the way she would talk - there was nothing about Claudia that Dave didn't want to explore in a more deeper atmosphere.

Claudia remained quiet for awhile - which made Dave think that she was no longer interested talking to him until she sighed deeply into the phone.

"Claudia?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

She smiled into the phone as her mind began to wonder about him at the moment. "Dave what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I was thinking about you."

Dave shot a look as his eyes widened. "Thinking about me, why?"

"I was just thinking about you." She started. "You know, thinking seriously about you."

He leaned back in his chair as he listened to her. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

He leaned back in his chair slightly to get more comfortable. "So what are you thinking about me?"

"I missed you when you were away and even though I have told you that I don't mix business with pleasure, I would much rather mix the two of us together."

Listening to her almost caused him to fall back in his chair. He had thought long that she had feelings for him, but she never let him know - at least not until now.

"I feel this huge attraction growing between us. And I didn't know how you felt, so I didn't really try to persue you."

_And here all this time, I thought it was me. _"Persue me?"

"Yes." Claudia started. "Persue you."

"Well, I didn't go after you because you made me think that you didn't have interest in me."

_Damn. I must be slipping. Cause I thought I was giving you every single signal in the book._ "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I guess we both had serious case of miscommunication."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Claudia stopped and smiled into the phone. "So let me get back to what I was thinking about you."

"Yes, you should."

Claudia and Dave talked on the phone for approximately an hour and a half. As she was talking, Claudia got out of the bathtub and got dressed for bed. She wore a white Victoria's Secret lace v-neck babydoll, lace panties and a matching lace robe. She turned down the covers of her bed and got prepared to lay down for the evening - while still talking to Dave.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed."

"Well, alright."

"It was great to talk to you and get our misunderstanding, understood."

"So does this mean we are gonna go out soon?"

"Yes. I guess we could."

"Good." He started. "Guess I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Good night, Dave."

"Good night, Claudia."

Claudia hung up her phone. She looked at the phone for a few minutes before turning over to sleep. She was asleep a few hours until she heard her cell phone begin ringing the tone of Pretty Ricky's "On the Hotline." Not realizing or recollecting on who she gave the ringtone to, she grabbed it. She looked at the caller ID on it. She didn't recognize the number. She was very apprehensive about answering the unknown number. But she thought that if it's a wrong number that she should go ahead and answer it just in case they kept on calling it. She slowly but cautiously answered it. It was Dave.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello?"

"Claudia."

"Who is this?"

"You just talked to me a while ago."

"Dave?"

"Yes."

Claudia looked at the clock. It read 5:00 A.M.

"Dave, it's too early in the morning."

"No, not really. Most people are up."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"You sure are not."

Claudia blushed slightly. "Dave."

Hearing the slight happiness in her voice he continued talking to her. "What?"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, I wanna talk to you, plus you said we could talk later today - so I figured its today!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I couldn't wait another second."

"You are too much."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled to herself as she thought of what else she could say. "You just are."

"Well since I'm too much, how about I go out on a limb and ask you on a date for lunch?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, at least you didn't say no."

"No, I didn't." Claudia giggled slightly.

Claudia long knew that Dave was a very attractive specimen. As she continued to talk and listen to him, she suddenly became enchanted by him. His voice. His very being. Her curiousily was driving her insane. She wanted to know more about him. And this small talk was not getting anywhere. She soon decided to turn up the heat a bit on the conversation.

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I know I said I don't mix business with pleasure, but I want you."

"And I want you too."

"And just the very sound of your voice is driving me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You think my voice is sexy and tantalizing?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me right now?"

"Yes."

By the sound of Claudia's voice, Dave could tell she was heavily into their now heated conversation. And he knew that now he was in control. He smiled as he listened to the low and downright sexy whisper of Claudia's voice.

"What are you wearing?"

"Victoria's Secret."

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you like that?"

"Yes very much. And I bet you look and taste fuckin' scrumptious!"

"I don't know about that." Claudia blushed.

"Well I know how good you look with clothes on, so I can just imagine how hot you are without them."

Claudia wanted this conversation, but now that Dave was taking control, she thought that maybe she would slow it down a bit. "Maybe we shouldn't do this now."

Dave was startled a bit by her now soft demeanor. But he knew how turned on she was becoming. And he was not about to stop what _she _had started. "Why not, Claudia?"

The very sound of her name being pronounced drove her insane with want and desire for him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes as she continued talking. "I know I started - but I can't do this with you."

Dave smiled to himself. "I want you, Claudia."

_Damn it! Once again, you just have to say my name._ "I want you too, Dave."

Dave and Claudia's hot talk began to take the best of the both of them. The more Dave would talk to her, the more Claudia's inner core would moisten. She resisted touching herself, but Dave's sexy demeanor wouldn't let her wait any longer. She continued to close her eyes as she took her hand and began to pleasure herself to the sound of Dave's baritone. As he told her all the dirty things he wanted to so badly to do to her, Claudia's voice went from soft to heavy breathing to soft moans. While Dave would talk to her he would visualize each and every thing he could do to her. The thoughts were so vivid and bright that it took over him as well. He leaned back and began to pleasure himself also. Her sweet moans and breathing were taking over his very composure.

It wasn't long before Dave and Claudia were pushing each other further and further past the point of no return. As they both continued to pleasure themselves, screams from Claudia and grunts from Dave were all over the phone lines. A short time later, as they began to cool down and their breathing slowly returned to normal, Dave and Claudia made plans to meet for breakfast - at the Hilton Hotel for more of their early morning special - each other.


End file.
